


Verräter, Verräter

by Jeanny Turner (Ginada)



Series: Todesserdrabbles [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 1982, August 1982, Betrayal, Cokeworth, Drabble, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Post-First War with Voldemort, References to 1984 - George Orwell, Regret, Sommerferien, Triple Drabble
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:27:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25746619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ginada/pseuds/Jeanny%20Turner
Summary: Gute Bücher sind gefährlich. Sie führen dich zurück zu dir selbst, auch wenn du dort nicht hinmöchtest. Warum hatte niemand Severus davor gewarnt?Ein Drabble über Snape im ersten Sommer nach Lilys Tod.
Relationships: Lily Evans Potter/Severus Snape (unerwidert)
Series: Todesserdrabbles [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1655980
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	Verräter, Verräter

Es war ein schöner, vielleicht etwas schwüler, Sommertag im Jahr 1982, dem ersten Friedensjahr, und Severus Snape saß, ironischerweise, im Schatten eines dicht belaubten Kastanienbaums am Ufer des Flusses, der durch Cokeworth floss. Er hatte gehofft, hier der Enge und schlechten Stimmung seines Elternhauses in Spinner’s End entfliehen und in Ruhe lesen zu können. Aber es gab keine Idylle. Der Fluss stank erbärmlich, er war von einem schmierig-glänzenden Film überzogen, jede Menge Müll schwamm darin umher und an den Rändern hatte sich gelblicher Schaum gebildet, der den Übergang zwischen dem Dreck im Wasser zum Abfall an Land verzierte.

Diese Flucht hatte war genauso erfolglos wie die vorherige aus dem leeren Hogwarts nach Spinner’s End, oder hatte Dumbledore ihn geschickt? Der alte Narr, der dachte, es täte ihm gut, Zeit mit seinen Eltern zu verbringen? Nicht einmal die Flucht aus der verdreckten Umwelt in das Buch wollte gelingen. Mit einem wütenden Schnauben klappte Severus es zu, er musste sich beherrschen, es nicht von sich zu schleudern. _1984_ hieß es, und er hatte es überhaupt nur gekauft, weil er es zufällig im Schaufenster einer Buchhandlung in Cokeworth gesehen und sich erinnert hatte, wie Lily ihm, vor langer Zeit, ein Buch desselben Autors geliehen hatte. In einem anderen Leben. _Farm der Tiere_ hatte es geheißen, und er war genervt gewesen, weil überdeutlich war, was Lily ihm damit hatte sagen wollen. Hätte er nur auf sie gehört.

Aber dieses Buch, dieses Buch war schrecklich. Wie konnten Winston und Julia sich nur gegenseitig verraten? Wer wirklich liebte tat so etwas nicht!

„ _Unter der Kastanie sicherlich  
verriet ich dich, und du auch mich:  
Dort ruh'n sie, hier du und ich  
unter der Kastanie sicherlich.“_

Severus ertrug es kaum, weiterzulesen. Was konnte es schon für eine Hoffnung für solche Menschen, für Verräter geben.

Er hatte Lily verraten.


End file.
